


Sugar Coated Lips

by Gwiyomi_Kitten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Lu Han, M/M, Slight ageplay maybe if you squint, Smut, humping, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiyomi_Kitten/pseuds/Gwiyomi_Kitten
Summary: Sehun can't stop eating his candy, but wants to save it for movie night. Luckily, his daddy always knows what to do. First time writing an Exo fic, wish me luck





	

Sehun sat at the dining table, swinging his legs as he watched as Luhan, his daddy, put away the groceries. In his lap, was a small bag of candy, his favorite candy. Sweet strawberry gummies, covered in sugar and shaped like hearts. His daddy hadn't said he'd have to wait to eat them, but Sehun knew they were reserved for their movie night.

Since his daddy hadn't said anything, Sehun sat with the bag of candy in his lap, eating quickly and quietly. When his daddy turned around, he giggled innocently, quickly swallowing the candy that had stuffed his mouth. “Can I have a kiss, daddy?” He smiled nervously as he asked, knowing that his daddy would either let it slide, or want him to make up for it.

Luckily, he let it slide this time, stepping closer to his baby. Luhan stroked his cheek before placing his hand at his baby's neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss, which still let some of the sugar stuck on Sehun's lips to change places to his own. It only made him smile, though, before licking his lips. He then moved his hands down, before grabbing Sehun's little bag of candy out of his hands.

“Baby, you're going to eat them all up before movie night.” He sighed as he felt how little weight was left in the bag.  
“I'm sorry, daddy..” Sehun's hands moved to his daddy's shoulders, smiling that gentle, but sly, smile of his. Both of them knew he wasn't sorry, but they also knew that he had no reason to be. “I want candy during movie night, daddy..” He said, hoping that his daddy would go out to get some more.

“Don't worry, baby, I have an idea to how we can make them last longer.” Luhan's hands moved to hold one of Sehun's in his, as he lead his baby to the bedroom.

“Daddy.. Are we going to play?” Sehun asked as he entered the bedroom and sat down in bed. It was obvious that the boy was excited, curious, and of course also a bit nervous. All his uneasy feelings settled, though, when his daddy stepped closer and cupped his cheek, let his thumb slide over Sehun's lips.

“Open up, baby.” He commanded softly, and Sehun complied obediently, opening his mouth to suck on his daddy's thumb. As he eagerly licked at the thumb, Luhan told him to keep his tongue to himself, before pulling his thumb out and placing something else between the boy's teeth.

“You're not allowed to eat it until daddy says so, baby. If you drop it before daddy's finished, daddy won't be pleased. And don't you bite all the way through.”

Sehun had to press his thighs together tightly, as he let a soft whimper escape his mouth. Not only was Luhan speaking to him in his “daddy voice”, he had also addressed himself as daddy. It was no wonder why Sehun was already growing hard in his pants, placing his own hand on his slowly growing bulge. He tried to whisper a “daddy”, but it only came out as a “ah-ee” as the candy was blocking his mouth.

“You're so cute, baby.” Luhan praised his baby as he stroked his neck, smiling. “Can't you undress for daddy?” He whispered as he placed a kiss on Sehun's ear, sticking his tongue into the shell of his ear, eliciting a moan from the boy. However, the moan left his mouth more as a whine, also almost dropping the candy.

“Careful, baby.” Luhan chuckled as he stepped away to give his baby some space, while also taking off his shirt. Sehun struggled to take off his clothes as fast as he could, leaving them in a pool on the floor.

“Eager, are we?” He stepped closer to his baby, grinning. It always amused him how much he affected Sehun, how little he had to do to make the other fall apart.

“Ah-ee..” Sehun complained, wanting his daddy to speed up, do something at all.

“Lay down, baby..” Luhan's hands slowly pushed him down on bed, lingering slightly.

“Baby, turn around.” His daddy’s voice was warm, promising, but with the underlaying promise of something naughty.

The boy was eager, following the command straight away. Maybe, just maybe rubbing his erection against the fabric of the bedsheets.. Hoping his daddy wouldn’t notice and tell him off.

Oh, but he noticed, using it to his advantage. He watched as his baby kept moving against the mattress, letting out small sounds, the saliva filling both of their mouths. However, one of them wasn’t able to swallow properly.

The spit filled Sehun’s mouth, or rather, it was slipping out between his lips, the stickiness of the candy coating his cheeks. He still acted almost as if he were alone, even heightening his pace.

“Baby, you know I’m still here, right?”

Uh, oh. That’s all that went through Sehun’s head at the time, as his climax got closer, oh, so much closer at his daddy’s authorative voice.

And he whined, he whined as he had to stop himself from rutting against the mattress. He was already so needy, so needy, so close.

“Don’t let me stop you.” His daddy said, but he didn’t believe it, couldn’t. So he stopped, looking at his daddy with huge eyes, his lips trying to keep the candy in is mouth, but it was already so sticky it wouldn’t move.

“Don’t let me stop you, keep going.”

Keep going his daddy said. Keep going.. And so he did. Or, well, he sped up a bit too. All the sweet noises leaving his mouth, muffled by the candy, made his daddy’s heart swell, along with something else.

“That’s good baby, chew the candy as you cum for me, careful not to bite your tongue.”

Sehun could barely make out his daddy’s words, the only words that he could figure out were; good, candy and cum. Exactly what he did.

He kept going, speeding up and rubbing himself almost harshly against the mattress, and then, almost as he gasped, he bit through the candy. Chewing the candy while moaning out a broken “daddy" as he came wasn’t easy, maybe it was no wonder how his daddy stepped closer.

After swallowing the candy, Sehun was laying limp on the bed, in both his drying cum and spit. His eyes were closing as he let out a tiny yawn.

 

“Hey, baby, we still have a lot of candy left, and we didn’t even get to the main part.”


End file.
